Morning Star
by Rozen Phoenix
Summary: Bella’s cousin has come to Forks and is staying with Bella. She instantly figured out the Cullens' secret. Something about her is...different. What is the mystery shrouding Genevieve's past? Who is she? And most importantly, what does she want?
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I **_**wish**_** I could write that well.**

**Ch 1

* * *

**Bella felt light-headed as she walked through the front door of Charlie's house. She had been with Edward, and he had finally told her the truth about himself. He had promised to be in school tomorrow. Nothing could have made her happier. The horrors of that night had already been forgotten; Edward's presence had intoxicated her.

Suddenly, a cold blast of wind blew at her. She shivered, her head finally clearing. Just then, she noticed the car in the driveway and that the lights in the house were on.

Charlie was already home. _Oh no!_ she thought. _I haven't gotten to dinner yet!_ She steeled herself and walked into the kitchen. To her surprise, Charlie didn't even notice. He was busy talking on the phone.

"Carolyn, no! I already have Bella here! I can't handle _two_ hormonal teenagers!" Charlie whispered anxiously into the phone, clearly starting to panic. There was a pause, then after a moment Charlie cried, "Oh, all right! I'll do it!"

"Hey Dad!" called Bella, trying to sound cheerful, but was failing miserably. "Is something wrong?"

Charlie jumped. "Bella!" he admonished. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Dad. What's going on?"

Charlie inspected her carefully, trying to gauge her expression. "Your cousin is coming to Forks."

* * *

Genevieve Swan stepped out of the tunnel from the plane to the airport building. She shouldn't have been here. She should have been in California right now, spending the time with her friends on the beach, not in the airport in Port Angeles. She knew it would probably be raining in Forks.

She checked her cat's traveling cage, making sure that Nova was still all right. She was still asleep, curled up at the bottom of the kennel.

What she couldn't understand was why her mom suddenly decided that it would be better for her to spend time with her uncle, especially since today was a school day. What was so important it couldn't wait until the weekend?

Remembering her mother's warning, she carefully laid a mind-shield in place. This shield wasn't exactly solid; things could go out, but nothing could come in. She would still be able to project if need-be.

She was in unfamiliar territory. Even though she had been in the relevant area five years ago, one always had to take precautions when entering a place one hasn't been to for at least a month. Besides, the Quileute Reservation was farther away than it seemed.

She couldn't believe that her mom had sent her here _again_. Most of all, she couldn't believe that Charlie had _agreed,_ considering what she had tried to and almost succeeded doing the last time she was here.

Admittedly, it _was_ an accident, but Charlie didn't know, so she had tried to press it to her advantage. He had forgiven her almost right away though, so her efforts were useless. That man had the patience of a rock, all for him being a police officer, and apparently the memory of one too.

He _was_ more careful about hiding anything that could ignite a fire though, not that _that_ would deter her in the least. She could light a fire without any matches, lighters, or anything that might be used to start a fire. Her mother had had her practice that certain skill since she was old enough to know about her gift. At least Bella would be here this time.

Genevieve hadn't seen Bella since she was four. She remembered it very clearly. It was the first time she had met her cousin.

Her aunt and uncle had come to visit, and had brought their six-year-old daughter along with them. Genevieve had wanted to go and play with her friends at the park, but her parents wouldn't let her go. They told her she had to spend the day with Isabella and make her feel welcome.

Isabella had been a small birdlike girl who, even then, couldn't walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip on. She had been quick to correct Genevieve.

"Bella, not Isabella. Call me Bella." Bella had insisted. Genevieve remembered Bella's exact tone of voice, too.

Bella had brown hair, brown eyes, and skin too pale for someone who lived in a sunny place like Phoenix. There was nothing extraordinary about Bella, Genevieve had decided. She was also determined to hate Bella for disrupting her perfect Saturday.

However, that was only a first impression. Genevieve quickly learned not to judge books by their covers.

As Genevieve got to know Bella, she discovered a depth to her that wasn't apparent on the outside. She discovered Bella's kindness and responsibility, not to mention her feisty spirit. Bella _was_ extraordinary. She had also saved Genevieve's life.

**

* * *

A/N – I'm re-writing my story yet again. I'm sorry to anyone who's feeling put off for my multiple rewrites, but I'm just not satisfied.**

**Please R&R.**

**P.S. - Sorry I haven't written in so long. I won't list any explanations or excuses, cuz as we all know, explanations are just excuses. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I added in things that I wanted to before, but forgot to when writing. I also went through and re-edited the entire thing. ^.^**


	2. Memory

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. **

**A/N: The italicised part is a "flashback."**

**Ch 2**

* * *

Genevieve remembered how it had happened. She didn't think that she would ever forget.

Genevieve remembered her four-year-old self. She hadn't always been this secretive and introspective. No, she had had fewer secrets to keep when she was four. The four-year-old her had been cheerful, and somewhat spoiled, as she was an only child. The secrecy had come with her curse. Her curse that had awoken that fateful day.

_They were on a skiing trip on Mount Shasta with Bella's family, a trip that had been arranged just for them. _

_They were sitting in the café at the ski resort. There had been a blizzard outside, and Genevieve remembered wanting to go outside to play in the snow. Her mother had scolded her fiercely for even suggesting going outside. _

_Used to getting her way, Genevieve remembered being so mad at her mother that she ignored her mother's warnings and darted outside. However, as soon as she was outside an onslaught of snow hit her. _

_She heard the adults inside yelling, but the howling wind and the swirling snow blew the words away. She knew that if any of them caught her, they would take her inside and hand her to her mother, who would undoubtedly punish her severely._

_She ran blindly into the snow, trying to get as far away from the building as she could. She stopped, frightened. All around her, snow swirled and stung her. She was lost. _

_Suddenly, the snow seemed more menacing. It was as if something were in the snow, hell bent of destroying her. Something started wrenching at her from all directions. At first she struggled as hard as she could, but could find nothing to struggle against. After all, there was nothing there but the snow_

Help!_ She frantically called in her mind. _Help! Somebody, please help me!

_Just as suddenly as it had started, the tugging had stopped. She fell to her knees, heedless of the snow piling up against her. She felt drained of energy, too tired to even try to survive in this harsh environment._

_Suddenly, she felt something grab at her arm. Alarmed, she tried to throw whatever it was off._

_Then, she heard a voice in her ear. "Genevieve, it's me! Bella!" the gentle, sure voice yelled so it could be heard over the storm. "Please! Stop! I'll take you back."_

_Whimpering, Genevieve gratefully let herself be pulled by Bella. Minutes later, they were back inside the café, dripping wet from the melted snow._

_Everyone stared at Bella. "How did you find her?" they all demanded to know._

_Bella shrugged. "I'm not sure. If it makes any sense, I heard her calling for help in my mind and just followed it. It led me right to her."_

Genevieve remembered how none of the adults, except her mother, had believed her. They had brushed it off and passed it off as luck and a child's vivid imagination, which, now that she thought about it, was a good thing that they didn't suspect what she was capable of.

Her mother, in contrast to the others, had watched her, a thoughtful expression on her face. Thinking back, she realized that, even then, her mother was plotting, but she did not know the full truth of her capabilities.

Even Bella only knew part of the truth.

* * *

Genevieve heard her name being called. She looked up and spotted her cousin waving to her in front of a car that couldn't possibly belong to her. Beside her was the most gorgeous person Genevieve had ever seen.

He was tall and muscular, with glowing, liquid golden eyes and bronze colored hair. His skin was abnormally pale, his skin almost glowing with an unearthly sheen, and he had purplish bruises under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping well. What captivated her the most were his eyes – glowing unnaturally and full of a deep, ancient wisdom that even the eldest of chieftains that Genevieve had met could not compete with. While his outer form showed him to be about eighteen years old, his eyes told a different story.

Genevieve could see his aura. It shined brighter than that of other people, glowing even brighter when he looked at Bella.

However, she could also sense something else in his aura, causing people to avoid him, despite his tremendous beauty, which in theory _should_ have inspired people to come close. Thus was the nature of humans, to instinctively be drawn to beauty.

His aura pulsated with colors she had never seen before in a person's aura. Argent silver and luminous gold streaked through his aura. The other colors were brighter, more vibrant than any she had seen before, spanning all across the spectrum. They changed at a speed that astounded her, pulsating with a raw energy that was palpable to her.

It reminded her of the Northern Lights, the _Aurora borealis_. It was beautiful, yes, yet it shone with a gelid sort of beauty, dazzling but intimidating at the same time.

He was a good actor, but his aura betrayed his surprise. There's no way to suppress an emotion so much that it wouldn't show up in your aura. Judging by the pattern in his aura, something he were expecting didn't show up or wasn't there. But that made no sense. What could he have been expecting?

She checked her mind-shield again. Her instinct told her that this boy might be dangerous. If that were true, she wanted to be as safe as she possibly could.

There was nothing she could do for Bella. If her hunch was right and he was a mind reader, Bella was already safe; her inheritance saw to that. Anything beyond that was out of her power to prevent.

Who _was_ he, and why was he with Bella? If he were a danger to her or anyone else, she would not hesitate to do anything and everything in her powers to stop him.

Something was different about this boy. Genevieve didn't think he was human.

* * *

Edward stared at the girl Bella was waving to. He couldn't read her mind. There was also something else about her, something...different. His instinct told him he had to be on his guard around her. She could be dangerous.

**

* * *

A/N - ^.^ Like I said in chap 1, rewriting entire fanfic, so there's changes. Idk if it alerts you when I replace chapters, but if it doesn't, idk what to tell you.**

**Please R&R and whatnot.**


	3. Answers

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I'm not that good.**

**Ch 3**

* * *

Edward stared at this newcomer, this girl who was Bella's cousin. This girl who had defied his skill just as Bella had.

There was something else about her, though. She had something - he was not sure what, perhaps a gift or extra power of some sort - that Bella or any other human didn't have. Something about her seemed to radiate this little something special.

She was wary around him, as if she already knew what he was. He didn't need to read her mind to know she was suspicious.

How inconvenient that the girl also had Bella's perceptiveness. How unfortunate that she was going to have to share a room with Bella. How was he going to spend his nights now that he couldn't watch over Bella?

Suddenly, he heard a thought in his head. He jerked, surprised, and nearly fell over, quickly righting himself, his movements imperceptible to human eyes. This new "voice" was _speaking_ to him!

_Who are you?_ This new voice demanded. _I expect_ _answers, you know!_ What _are you?_ _You are not human, your aura says that much._

Edward looked up. The girl, _Genevieve_, he reminded himself, was staring at him. He did not even need to find the path of the thought to find the "owner". It was clear that the thought had come from her. He covertly opened his mouth to make a smooth excuse under his breath. He had no doubts that this girl would be able to hear him, no matter how softly he talked.

The voice continued again. _Not _now_. I will talk to you later. Privately._

* * *

Bella was greeting Genevieve enthusiastically.

"Genevieve! I haven't seen you for ages!" Bella cried, delighted. "When Charlie told me you were coming, I couldn't believe it!"

Genevieve reluctantly removed her watchful gaze from Edward, as yet unsure of his trustworthiness. "I'm fine," she said quietly. "This is you're boyfriend?"

Bella looked uncomfortable, blushing furiously. "Ummm…yeah, about that. Genevieve, this is Edward Cullen. Charlie doesn't know yet. We're still at an early stage and I was worried about…"

Genevieve let out a short bark of laughter. "You were worried how he would take it. Don't worry, Charlie won't learn about Edward from me. He's very…different, though. Unlike any _person_ I've ever seen."

Bella glanced at Edward uneasily. There had been a clear emphasis on the word "human," as if she were implying he was something else. Oh dear. An unforeseen complication.

_Your boyfriend is not human, but I think you already know that,_ Bella heard in her head. She knew that Genevieve was speaking to her in her mind through her strange powers that had manifested themselves that fateful day when she was four. She was worried. Just how much did Genevieve really know?

Little did Bella know that Genevieve had more powers than just projection of thoughts.

* * *

Edward was seriously starting to get worried. _She knew, or at least suspected. But how much?_ He needed to talk to Carlisle.

* * *

"Well," Bella said unsteadily, breaking the awkward silence. "I guess we'd better get going then. Charlie is expecting us."

Genevieve glanced meaningfully at Edward. "Yes," she agreed. "Let's."

**

* * *

A/N – Rewriting, reediting, etc. Enjoy.**

**R&R please ^.^**


	4. Car Ride

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the character.**

**Ch 4**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

It had been a unanimous agreement that I would drive, as Edward tended to drive faster that normal people. Especially when he got distracted, which I could tell he was.

He had told me that he couldn't read her mind while we helped load Genevieve's luggage into the trunk of Edward's silver Volvo.

There was something else he was hiding from me though. Why? Was it Genevieve's gift, which I already knew about? Or was it something more?

We all got into Edward's car, Edward sitting in the passenger seat next to me; Genevieve sat in the backseat.

An awkward silence settled on the car almost immediately. I could see though the rear-view mirror inside that Genevieve was staring at Edward and I felt a stab of jealousy.

She was _so_ much prettier that me, with her glossy auburn hair touched with a reddish gold, her piercing eyes a deep, rich indigo that seemed to glow from within, and her porcelain skin.

She had the same, pale complexion I had, even though she had lived in sunny California most of her life and went the beach almost daily. Somehow, her pale skin seemed to enhance her beauty, make her seem more powerful, instead of making her look fragile, as I know i did.

She was 5'7", taller than me by three whole inches even though I was older than her by two years.

She was athletic, swimming in the ocean by the beach during the summer and in the pool during the winter. She was also the captain of the school swim team and dive team.

How could I ever compete with her?

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

I could feel her antagonizing glare fastened on me. It took all the self-control I had to keep my eyes on Bella. I had no wish to meet _her_ eyes.

She looked so much like Bella, yet was so foreign. She had Bella's auburn hair, though her's had more gold in it. Her eyes were also different; her's being a vibrant royal purple shot through with streaks of indigo. She had Bella's pale skin, but she didn't look as fragile. Rather, she looked even more intimidating, the way a vampire is intimidating to a human.

Aside from her unnatural pallor, she seemed to have an air of wisdom, very similar to what you would feel if you were around Carlisle. It was as if she were over a century years old rather than almost two decades. It seemed almost unnatural, for a girl so young to seem so wise. It was daunting.

Not for the first time, I wished I could read her mind.

Who was this girl? Why does she, a mere _human_, scare _me_? Did Bella know what she could do? I seriously doubted it.

I suspected that her powers were much more that being able to project thoughts, though that ability already made her a formidable enemy.

Because she could project thoughts, she could probably create illusions and make suggestion in a person's mind. Someone who wouldn't recognize that the thoughts were not his or her own might act upon it, meaning she could control people, though to a certain extent.

She could also see auras, whatever that meant. But she knew I wasn't human based on it, so it was also something to watch out for. She could also tell what I was feeling based on it. I suspected that those powers were only scratching the surface of her potential.

Not knowing scared me, but beyond that Genevieve _herself_ scared me. There was something about her, her presence maybe, which unsettled me. She had such an aura of power that I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Where _had_ her powers come from?

"So," Bella finally said, trying to break the awkward silence that had descended. "How've you been, Genevieve?"

I felt that menacing glare lift off of me. I silently thanked Bella. I would have done anything to escape it.

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

Why had Edward scanned around after I projected into his mind? And how had he been able to immediately discover it been me? it was as if he were used to it! But how was that possible? There was only one explanation. My fears were confirmed. This 'Edward Cullen' could read minds.

I checked my mind-shield. It was still in place, though I didn't know how much longer I could hold it without sapping too much of my strength. Oddly enough, the mind-shield was using up more of my energy than it should.

I mentally shook myself, then returned to more pressing matters.

Who _was_ Edward, and why did he scare my so much? It was a subconscious fear, as if my subconscious mind were warning me against him. He definitely wasn't human, too perfect to be, but what _was_ he? His aura was like none I had encountered before, and I had encountered many.

I had met and knew the auras of almost all types of Fae, including the Fair Folk (the Elves, as you would call them), Fairies (the Little People), the Sea Folk (merpeople to you), and several others, not to mention werewolves, dragons, and magic-users. I could tell their auras apart from that of a normal human in a heartbeat. My mother had been very strict on variety and speed. I admit, though, I was a bit out of practice, but not _that_ much. If Edward were a type of being I had encountered before, I would still be able to tell.

However, his aura fit none of the ones I have seen before. The match wasn't even close. His aura pulsed with colors and life at a speed I had never before imagined. He was nervous, making the colors pulse even more erratically that before.

Watching his aura, I would never need fireworks again. Indeed, his aura made fireworks seem a pale imitation.

He was perfect. _Too_ perfect. It was unnatural.

He was hiding something. Something big.

I had to get down to the bottom of this.

"So," Bella finally said, attempting to break the awkward silence that had descended. "How've you been Genevieve?"

Genevieve removed her gaze from Edward and looked at her cousin. "I've been better. Life is uneventful. It's been _normal_." She added, with a slight emphasis on the last word that did not go unnoticed by the others. "How's _your_ life been, Bella? "

Bella shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat. "I've been great," she said unenthusiastically. "I hated it, too when I first got here. I like it here now."

Genevieve glanced at Edward, who was fervently trying to avoid eye contact with her.

_Look at me_, she projected into his mind. _Look._

Against his will, Edward unconsciously turned his head. He looked into her eyes, surprised, and frightened, that she could compel him. Her power was greater than suggestion. She could actually _compel_ people to do things.

_Do not think I have forgotten. You best not forget either. I will talk to you later._ Edward shuddered involuntarily. That was one mind-voice he would have gladly not heard.

Bella had finally noticed that Edward was shivering. She frowned. Surely vampires didn't get cold. _I'll have to ask him about it later_, she thought. She had no idea that it was Genevieve that had caused Edward to shudder. She wasn't even aware of the extent of Genevieve's power.

**

* * *

A/N – Yes, I know I tend to drag things out a bit, but at least the chapter's longer. I know I tend to jump around a lot, but I like my readers to know what each character is thinking at the same time. That's just my fanfic writing style.**

**Please R&R. You can: suggest ideas, ask question, critique my writing style/format/grammar/content, etc. Ideas suggestions are always welcome.**


	5. Charlie

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight…**

**Ch 5**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

To my relief, we finally arrived at Charlie's house. However, the tense atmosphere did not disappear. Instead, it seemed to increase as I pulled into Charlie's driveway.

I couldn't help notice that Genevieve gave Edward a pointed look. Hello? What was going on here? I couldn't help but feel another stab of jealousy.

I pretended to not notice, busily unloading Genevieve's luggage from the trunk of Edward's Volvo. Edward immediately came over and helped me. I watched him carefully. He was very good at hiding his thoughts.

He unloaded all of her luggage swiftly, then got in his car to leave. I glanced at him quizzically. He made a quick gesture towards the house. I had failed to notice before, but Charlie's car was in the driveway.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

I was glad I had an excuse to get out of there. I needed time to gather my thoughts.

_I wish to speak with you. I will meet you in Bella's room when I alert you. I'm sure you will have no problem finding a way in that won't alert Charlie or Bella._

I shuddered. How could she possibly have known? Even Bella didn't know yet!

I did a quick search for Alice's thoughts. Why hadn't she given me a call?

I quickly located her familiar "voice". Sure enough, her thoughts were completely absorbed with Jasper. Oh well. I'd have to wing it.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Genevieve and I quickly got all of her luggage into the house while Edward speedily drove away.

Unfortunately, Charlie had come home early, but he wasn't in the living room in his usual spot watching a ball game.

I sniffed the air. Something smelled like it was burning. That could only mean one thing.

Cautiously, I walked into the kitchen. There was Charlie, armed with a fire extinguisher, spraying foam in the direction of the stove.

This is odd. Why had he tried to cook? I mean, Charlie couldn't cook anything except fried eggs and bacon, and he had _definitely_ been trying to cook something other than eggs and bacon.

It was hard to tell because all of the foam, but it looked kind of like a fish. Oh well. At least we still had plenty of fish left.

"Vivi!" Charlie exclaimed nervously. "How are you?" He was fidgeting. I glanced at Genevieve. _Vivi_? What on earth was Charlie thinking, calling _Genevieve_ something like that! She probably wasn't happy. Things she was upset with tended to meet accidents…

Genevieve obviously thought the same way. "Hello _Charlie_," she said contemptuously. "What did my mom say to you that you'd allow me to come back? Oh, wait a minute. _Don't_ _tell me_. Did she _seriously _pull that card on you!? Because I can't believe you agreed to have me over because you missed me. Especially after what I did last time I was here."

Charlie suddenly looked strained. I was intrigued. What had Genevieve done that caused _Charlie_ to be so agitated?

Genevieve, on the other hand, looked very, _very_ annoyed. "And also," she continued. "Will you _stop_ calling me that idiotic nickname you conjured up for me? What's wrong with 'Genevieve'? It's not _that_ hard to pronounce."

"_Vivi_?" I inadvertently burst out. "He calls you _Vivi_?"

Genevieve was clearly passed "annoyed", into the realm of "pissed" now, though not quite at "murderous".

"Idiot Charlie. He 'has trouble pronouncing my name', so he came up with that annoying nickname. I've told him and _told_ him. No nicknames until he can come up with something that isn't demeaning." She stared down at Charlie, who instantly froze, still clutching the fire extinguisher.

"What had happened? Why is it so surprising that you're here?" I asked her.

Genevieve grinned mischievously, looking more like the old Genevieve than I had seen her in the past few hours. "Charlie never told you? I tried to burn his house down."

**

* * *

Charlie's POV**

I had hoped to take care of the problem before Bella came back with Genevieve, but they got home faster than I thought they would.

There I was, standing with the windows open to let the smoke escape, clutching a fire extinguisher, while Bella walked through the door cautiously, obviously not sure of what to expect. I guess the smoke in the air tipped them off.

I gulped. I had forgotten Genevieve was coming ever since the fish I had been trying to cook started smoking. Now with her in front of me, all of my qualms were brought back to the forefront of my mind.

I put the fire extinguisher down, cautiously moving past Genevieve into the living room. It'd probably be better not to talk in the kitchen, especially since the evidence of my failed attempt to cook was still out in the open.

I sat down on the only chair, ensuring that I would not sit next to Genevieve.

I hope this will be over with soon. There's going to be a game on.

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

I was doing my best to not lose my temper. I had promised my mother to make more of an effort to control my temper, to not "accidentally" destroying anything. I admit it was getting hard, especially with Charlie calling me "Vivi" again.

What part of "I'm not a dog" did he not understand? My name is Genevieve, not "Vivi". Vivi is a dog's name.

It's a good thing they bought me lie. They would _never_ have believed the truth. I mean, what could I tell them? "Oh, that was an accident. See, I have powers, and last time I was here, I kind of lost control, so could you forgive me and move on? I mean, no harm done right?" Seriously. That would get me a one-way ticket to an asylum.

I had told them that I had tried to burn his house down. The truth was I had lost control. Spiritual magic is a temperamental thing. It reacts based on your emotions when you're untrained. One slip, and you could accidentally burn down a forest, probably burning out your energy as well, if you weren't powerful enough to be able to conjure that much fire easily. I was still young, therefore lacked the control my mother had, though I was getting better.

That extreme self-control would be something I would build up with practice. As it was, my mother had to call me back for even more rigorous training.

Anyway, enough of that. I need to talk to Edward.

I got up swiftly, muttering excuses about how I was tired and would like to rest, and there was no need for Bella to go with me.

I made my way up the stairs and entered Bella's room.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

_Well? Where are you?_

I was a block away. I had left my car at home, then ran here and waited, pacing nervously among the trees so as to avoid detection. I had hoped that the time she had given me would help me calm down. However, it seemed more counterproductive; I was more nervous than ever.

I knew that I couldn't reveal who I was to Genevieve. Not only did I not yet know the full extent of her powers, telling her would put Bella in danger.

I knew I had to go though. Not going would just make me seem more suspicious.

I checked Charlie's mind, making sure that he was nowhere near Bella's bedroom.

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself.

I stepped out from the trees and started loping towards the house.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Charlie and I just sat there in silence. I don't know what he was thinking, but he seemed almost relieved when Genevieve had left. What exactly had _really _happened last time?

We just sat there. All of Genevieve's stuff was already up in the room anyway, so there was nothing for me to do.

Charlie had turned on the TV and started watching a basketball game.

I got up quietly, stealing into the kitchen to see what I could salvage from the wreck.

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

While waiting, I had let Nova out, and now she was exploring the new place.

He came in through the window. Even if I had not seen him come through, I would have known, based on the aura signature prints left by him.

He stood in front of me warily. I examined his aura carefully. He was nervous, making it hard to discern any noticeable pattern that might give me a clue as to what he was.

The patterns were all new to me. His aura had so many different layers! I couldn't spare enough focus to examine his aura; I was too busy trying to keep my mind shield up.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Genevieve was perched on the new bed that Charlie had somehow crammed into the room, as I had seen Bella do so many times before. Oh, how I wished it were Bella and not Genevieve I had to face.

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

I could feel the energy seeping out of me. I had exhausted me supply of spiritual power, and now the shield was drawing on my own energy to keep itself up. Very soon, I would have to pull my shield down to keep from losing consciousness.

Before that happened, I needed to conduct an experiment.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

_Your aura is so…difficult to decipher. It's so bright! And has so many layers. It's brighter than any I've _ever_ seen! What _are_ you? Why is your aura so bright?_

I blinked. So Genevieve decided to take the initiative? I wonder what she meant, about my aura. I had an aura?

"What do you mean about my aura?" I asked puzzled. I thought only _humans _had auras.

I realized that Genevieve was staring at me, a startled expression on her face. What was wrong?

And then I realized. I had been so absorbed with trying to read Genevieve that I hadn't noticed.

I had accidentally answered her thoughts. How had this happened? I though I couldn't access her thoughts!

Maybe this assumption is what caused me to make my mistake.

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

I felt the exhaustion tugging at me, trying to get me to pull under. _Not yet_, I told myself firmly, doing all I could to strengthen my resolve. I needed to finish this conversation first.

So. My suspicions were true; he could obviously read minds. That must be what part of the reason why there were so many layers to his aura. I wonder why he seemed so surprised when I told him he had an aura.

Not for the first time, I wished I too could read minds.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

Hmm. So she had suspected me. I supposed that explained a lot.

So. She couldn't read minds, but she knew I could. I wonder…

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

Damn it. I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

It makes no sense though. I only have my mind shield up, and I only had it up for less than an hour. I should have been able to maintain it for at least an entire day without feeling fatigued. Something was wrong.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

_...damn it. Not yet! I have to stay conscious for a bit longer. Something's wrong. My shield should not have taken so much out of me. I wonder why..._

She can shield her mind? So she could do more than project and illusions, huh? Where do all of her abilities come from? And how many abilities _did_ she have?

I blinked. It was as if I was really seeing her for the first time, as if a veil had fallen away from my eyes.

She was clearly exhausted. And she was uncertain, and clearly not as intimidating as she had seemed. Why hadn't I seen this before? Maybe my newfound knowledge had something to do with the fact that I could read her mind now.

Her thoughts gave me new insight on her mind and who she is. She was a hard book to read, though not as hard as Bella, now that I could read Genevieve's mind.

I heard a peculiar noise, something that sounded like a cross between a hiss and a growl. I looked down. On the floor at the foot of the bed was a black cat with eyes as vibrantly purple as Genevieve's. Her back was arched, her ears down, and clearly hissing at me.

Suddenly, I sensed that something was wrong. Genevieve was swaying on the bed, clearly drained of energy almost completely. It was clear she was about to black out. Her thoughts were starting to fuzz up.

…_no! I haven't…gotten…information…that…I…need…_

Her eyes rolled back in their sockets. She slumped over on the bed, unconscious.

**

* * *

A/N – For me, the author, R&R stands for "Rewrites and Reedits." However, by all means do Read and Review. After all, how else would I know what I'm doing that's not satisfactory?**

**Please R&R and stuff like that.**


	6. Powers

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it. **

**A/N – Hi! I just wanted you to know, I rewrote most of my fanfic, so if you're someone who has read this story before, you might want to go back and re-read. Sorry if my changes have inconvenienced any of you, but I was not satisfied with my work.**

**Oh, and also, I came up with the idea of parallel universes, as I've been very indecisive about some issues. I'm planning on writing a whole collection of these type of stories after I'm done with this story. If you think it's a good idea, please tell me.**

**My friends have been pressuring me to start thinking about a sequel to this fanfic story. I **_**am**_** thinking about it. However, I haven't even finished this story. I don't even know how it's going to end yet! **

**Ch 9**

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

I woke up, confused, to find myself in a strange bed in a foreign room. Panic momentarily overtook me, until my mind cleared enough for me to recall that I was in Forks.

I sat up in the bed that had been set up in Bella's room, which now belonged to me. My head was pounding, as if I was suffering from a hangover. There was a huge gap in my memory; the last thing I remembered was waiting in here for Edward to arrive.

I looked around. My belongings had been unpacked and arranged, just the way I would have done it, though I knew I hadn't. I could see the aura signature prints left by someone else. The sight of them caused my memory to return with a sudden rush. That was Edward Cullen's signature print. Damn it. I remembered unshielding to test him, and not being able to get any information out of him before I had blacked out.

I looked down. Nova sat in my lap, staring up at me. I opened my mouth to ask her what had happened.

Suddenly, I jumped. Out of the corner of my eye, I had seen an aura. I _really_ needed to focus, if I had been so distracted that I had been unable to sense the aura in such close proximity to me.

Bella was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall and watching me.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up, huh?" she teased good-naturedly. "How do you feel? The flight must have tired you out."

I looked into her aura. It pulsed with nervous energy. "You're boyfriend is _very_ interesting. Will it be possible for me to meet him again?"

Alarm flickered in Bella's eyes. She put a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, I don't know. He probably won't mind. I'd be glad to arrange a visit if you'd like," she said nonchalantly.

"Hmmmm," I murmured distractedly. I decided not to push her too far. She obviously had self-confidence problems right now. I don't blame her, with a boyfriend like Edward. Even if she did know what he was, his extraordinary exterior would probably cause any sane, normal person to take a hit on his or her self-confidence.

And besides, she never did really think much of herself. She always tended to underestimate herself and her self-worth.

It was obvious she was lying, especially about her being glad to arrange a visit. I could read it in her aura.

However, if not for my ability, I would have been fooled. Wow. Bella had become a better actor since I had last seen her.

Damn. I wish I were able to read minds. Auras only go so far after all. My "natural" power did not permit me to enter minds or take anything out of them, though I could project and penetrate any shield of any nature, no matter how strong. However, my mother put me through an arduous training session, and I could now use the penetrating aspect of my gift to penetrate into a person's mind. However, this alone takes up a lot of time and energy, and there was no guarantee that I could get what I wanted.

I could project anything that could be thought or felt, including feelings such as pain, exhaustion, hopelessness, happiness, excitement, and sleepiness, as well as illusions and suggestions. The problem with projecting emotions is that it drained energy from me. Usually, I only had to project the emotion I wanted the other to feel for only a few minutes, since the body would naturally adapt to fit the emotion. When it does that, even when I stop projecting, the body usually still is feeling the emotion. Only in extreme cases where this didn't happen did I have to resort to constant projecting.

I could project an idea in such a way that it would seem that the person was thinking it, or I could project a command, which would have to be obeyed. I had never really puzzled out that phenomena, but I gladly accepted it, as it had helped me a lot throughout my training.

Most of my powers came from me from my mother's side. She's half-Native American; _her_ mother was a shaman from the Navajo tribe, who had trained her skill. However, I get my ability to project from my dad's side.

I also had the power to see auras. What an aura actually is is the stored energy of an object. In the case of humans, it's the energy of the body. When human bodies run out of energy, that is the concept called "death."

Auras told me a lot about a person. I could tell what his or her personality was like and the emotion the person was feeling easily.

If I concentrated, I could also deduce little details, like what that person's nationality was, if they had any siblings, spouses, children or other relatives, as well as their career, physical makeup, roughly how old the person was, and any other thing I might need to know about a person.

The problem was that I couldn't turn this skill off. No matter where I went, there would be an aura somewhere.

Humans weren't the only ones with auras. Plants and animals had auras, too. Even different elements had auras, though admittedly it was nothing near as potent as that of living things. Gold, for example, had a shiny, soft glow, while silver had a more silvery glow. I noticed that usually, metals classified in today's world as "precious metals" – such as silver, gold, etc. – and "precious gemstones" tended to have more energy stored within them. The "auras" of inanimate objects were easy to tune out. Since I was getting better, I could somewhat ignore animal auras as well, though there would still be a slight glow.

Reading auras is not an easy job. An aura looks kind of like layers of stained glass, only it was easy to isolate individual layers to examine if you concentrated hard enough. Think of examining an aura as spreading out the stack of stained glass pieces, looking for the layer you wanted, and trying to decipher the pattern of the colors and shapes.

It takes years of training to build up enough focus to be able keep the layer you wanted to examine isolated in your mind long enough to discern the pattern within. However, this amount of concentration usually gave me headaches, as the slightest disturbance could cause me to lose my focus.

Auras don't stay still. They pulse, much like how a heart pulses. By looking at the pulse rate, I could also tell how long a person could live if that person were not killed or damagingly affected by outer interference.

Emotion is the easiest. Since it's subjective, it's not buried very deep within the pattern. Looking to see emotion is kind of like seeing what a person is wearing that day.

Personality is weird. It makes a person, and isn't really subjective, but it's the next one in the stack.

The rest takes extreme concentration, since those layers are what make the person. Trying to see it is kind of like trying to read the fine print on a contract while on a bumpy bus ride.

Auras also left signature prints. Think of it as a person leaving his/her scent when they go through a place. Auras work in much the same way, only the prints left can't be washed or blown away, and fade in about a month. Just like how it was possible to discern one certain scent among many, it was possible to know if a person passed through a place, no matter how crowded. However, it did take extreme concentration to be able to find a specific signature out of millions of them.

I could talk to animals. I've been able to talk to animals for as long as I could remember, just as I could understand any language in the world. I could also make it so that anyone would be able to understand what I said to him/her, though it did have its limitations.

I also had an affinity with nature. I could "control" the four natural elements, meaning I could make them do things within a reasonable frame. I couldn't make water just appear in a dry desert, but I _can_ move it in from somewhere else. However, that would affect the place where I took the water from, so I generally did not use my power irrationally.

You can't make something out of nothing. You have to have something to work with. And you might have to take your material from somewhere else, which would end up affecting that place. There were a lot of rules you had to follow.

I could also see things far away and hear things from far away, as long as there is air in the place. Since there is air everywhere except in a vacuum, I can basically use my power to overhear anything I want. The problem was that I'd have to be listening to _that_, so I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else.

My affinity with nature was useful. It gave me that ability to understand different tongues, and to speak with animal. The other side of my gift gave me the ability to "speak" through mind images, though I did know enough languages to get by without needing my powers most of the time.

I sat there remembering. I viewed my powers as a curse. I remember how I had wished to be normal, how I would have done anything to be like everyone else, to not be in on the secret. I was a freak. Wherever I went, I was constantly reminded that I wasn't normal.

Bella didn't know it, but she also had some shamanic powers. She could shield her mind indefinitely.

Since she had not training, it was on its "default setting", meaning her mind would be shielded to anyone but me - I not only shared the bond of blood, but also possessed the ability to penetrate shields, no matter of what nature or strength - and people who had skills similar to mine.

Only she could unshield her mind, though she would not be able to without the necessary training.

For some reason, my mother didn't see it in her. Maybe her gift shielded her from my mother's probing…

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

She seemed so different from yesterday. Gone was the harsh bitterness that had seemed to age her beyond her fifteen years; gone was the self-mocking. If possible, she seemed younger than fifteen today. Had I imagined yesterday's behavior?

I sat there uneasily, wondering whether I should break the silence. In the end, I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to ask her.

"Is it still okay for me to call you 'Eve'?" I blurted.

Genevieve looked up, startled. Oops. Maybe I shouldn't just randomly blurt out when she's thinking…

"Huh? Oh. Sure, sure. Yeah, it's okay," she said absentmindedly.

"Better than 'Vivi' at least," I thought I heard her mutter under her breath.

I tried to hide my smile. At least this part of her was still the same. Though if someone tried to call me "Vivi" if I had a name as nice as "Genevieve", I'd be pretty upset too.

"So," I said, suddenly feeling more at ease around her than I had since she had arrived. "How've you been? It's been a long time since we've last seen each other."

"Oh, fine, fine," she replied distractedly.

I did my best to make small talk to fill the silence. "So, you've been here before? Exactly why have you been here before?" I kept my eyes down, uncertain of how she'd respond. I sensed that this was somewhat of a touchy subject for her. What _had_ happened?

I waited and waited, but she didn't answer me. I finally dared to look up at her.

Genevieve sat there in silence, staring into space. She was obviously doing some deep thinking. I got up quietly and left her to her musings. After all, I still had school to go to.

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

I dimly registered Bella's silent departure. I got up, slowly getting dressed.

I thought back to the moments before I had blacked out. Edward had seemed as if he had realized something, as if everything were suddenly made clear to him. Like a veil had fallen from his eyes. This had happened seconds after I had unshielded

Hmmmm. There was only one possible explanation. I had been projecting, accidentally, along with putting my shield up. It was the only way to explain my sudden unnatural weakening after only a few hours of shielding my mind, as well as Edward's apparently unnatural behavior.

I didn't have to be able to read minds to tell that Edward had been acting abnormally. His and Bella's auras told the entire story.

This worried me. Either my powers were getting stronger again, resulting in my loss of control, or I had been so overly anxious that I had accidentally lost control.

Either choice showed that I still was not near well trained enough.

I needed to go to the Quileute Reservation soon anyway. I had a feeling that the Quileutes knew something about the Cullens that others didn't.

I quietly knelt back by my bed and had a word with Nova.

**

* * *

Nova's POV**

I sat on my master's bed, cleaning myself and watching her think. She was anxious.

She had asked me to keep an eye on the other Two-Legs here. She assured me that he was not the Cold-One-With-Painful-Scent. She would watch him herself.

I mewed happily. At least this time I wouldn't have to be hunting down a wayward dragon or an errant mermaid.

**

* * *

Charlie's POV**

Genevieve came downstairs silently. She seemed more passive and was also unnaturally silent. Maybe she was tired.

This clear vulnerability made me wonder why I had ever been afraid of her to begin with. What I also hadn't noticed before is that she doesn't look intimidating at all. If you saw a picture of her, you'd think that she was just a sweet high-school girl. However, when you meet her in person, you realize that there is more to her than just that.

A strange sound met my ears. It was a little mewing, completely out of place in my house. I looked down at her feet, and noticed for the first time a little black kitten. It was trailing behind her as close as it possibly could.

I felt a shiver go down my spine. Its eyes were a vibrant royal purple, exactly the same shade as Genevieve's. It was unsettling.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

She came downstairs a few minutes after I had, trailing her cat behind her. Her hair was braided into a long ponytail that trailed down her back. It was wrapped in leather cord in a complex crisscross pattern and bound at the end with a few feathers.

The way she wore her hair made me think of an American Indian for some reason.

She had an intricately carved emerald green jade crescent moon pendant/amulet strung on a length of leather string around her neck with a bead of turquoise holding it in place. When had she gotten that? I remembered seeing it on her when I had visited her last, almost twelve years ago. It was pretty, with a luminescence that made it seem like it was glowing.

She was wearing jeans and a royal blue long-sleeved button-up blouse. The way she looked in her clothes made me feel almost jealous. Standing next to me, she looked like a professional model. She excluded such an air of confidence and wisdom; I couldn't help but feel insignificant next to her.

Hanging out with her was going to give me a complex…

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

"Hey, Eve," a cheerful voice jerked me out of me reverie. "How did you sleep?"

I looked up into Charlie's face, the concern evident in his face. Hmmm…it seems my new nickname caught on fast. Oh well. At least it's better that "Vivi."

I made the effort to smile. My head was still throbbing, a remnant of my extreme concentration the day before when I had tried to decipher Edward's aura. The problem was that he kept _moving_. That added to the vibrant pulsing of his aura gave me a monster headache.

"I slept fine. I'm just a little bit tired."

Charlie looked relieved that I didn't fix him with a stare and tell him to back off. My leniency seemed to have warmed him up to me a lot. I hated to admit it, but it was easy to live with Charlie. When he wasn't calling me by idiotic nicknames.

"So, anyway, I already registered you at school. Even though it was kind of short notice, you are already in their system and everything. They even managed to get your transcripts from your old school and everything. Today can be your first day of school if you want, or you could go tomorrow, since you're so tired today. You can even rest over the weekend and start school on Monday."

I thought about it. I _would _like to go see Bella's school. It'd be interesting to see how Edward acts around other people. I had a feeling that it would get interesting. However, here was something I had to do first.

I'll ask an animal to watch them, I decided. I needed to go see Billy.

"No," I finally said out loud. "I think I'll go to school tomorrow. There's something I need to do today. Do you mind giving me a ride to the Quileute Indian Reservation?"

**

* * *

A/N – In case you decided to skip the beginning a/n, I rewrote my fanfic, so you might want to reread it.**

**Anyway, you're probably thinking that it's about time that Genevieve goes to school. Also, if you're wondering why I decided to give Genevieve a nickname, it's because "Genevieve" is a really long name, and I didn't feel like typing it out all the time. Besides, later on you'll realize the significance of her nickname.**

**I know leather the leather cord in her hair seems weird, but I'm going to show you what I mean by it one day…when I ever get to drawing Genevieve… When and if I ever do draw out what my mental image of Genevieve looks like, I'll post the url in my author note so you can see it.**


	7. Truth

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**Ch 7**

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

I was attempting to start Bella's old truck. I had to admit that I'd never handled anything older than a few years, and this truck's deafening roar was scaring me. I definitely needed to get a car of my own here.

Bella was riding with Edward, so I was free to take the truck wherever it pleases me. I carefully backed out of the driveway. This monster could probably crush an armored van and still be unscathed.

I knew I should be going to school, but since this _was_ a small town, and Charlie _was_ the police chief, I decided that I could live without going to school for a day. Besides, I had urgent business to take care of.

I made my way down to the Quileute Indian Reservation after asking a couple of animals to tail Edward for the day. I'm pretty sure his mind-reading ability was limited to humans only. Besides, even if he _could_ read the minds of animal, I doubt he'd be able to understand their complex "language". Even I had trouble deciphering their meanings sometimes.

The problem would be school. My animals could tail him when he was outside, but could not enter the buildings without severe consequences. I had no wish to endanger any animal, so I expressly asked them to stay away from buildings.

As I got near the reservation, I saw Billy in his wheelchair, Jacob standing awkwardly behind him.

There was an odd expression of Billy's face, almost as if he were unsure whether he were genuinely glad to see me or not. I'd think the latter rather than the former.

I parked Bella's truck next to them and got out.

"Hey, Billy," I said, bending down to give him a hug. "Long time no see. How've you been?"

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

I held my breath as our old truck came rattling down the road. Had Bella decided to come for a visit?

It stopped a few feet from where we were standing and parked. The driver-side door opened and someone came out.

I let out a dejected breath. It wasn't Bella. It was her scary cousin, Genevieve. I remembered that she had been here five years ago. I hadn't seen her much; she had spent the majority of her time with the elders from out tribe.

And now, she was back. I repressed a shudder. This girl scared the crap out of me. Damn it. Why couldn't it have been Bella who had stepped out of the truck?

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

Finally, I was somewhere were I could get answers. I was fairly certain that Billy knew about the situation. The only problem would be to get that information out of him.

He started wheeling himself down the road. Jacob, catching on, immediately took over. Leaving the truck by the side of the road, I followed behind them.

He knew what I wanted. He also knew that I would be able to force the information out of him if I wanted, but respect would keep me from using that certain skill as a last resort only. Maybe that information will convince him to tell me straight off.

If he proved harder to persuade than I had estimated, I could also trick the information out of Jacob. I had a feeling that even though he probably didn't know the full story behind everything, he would know enough to be able to tell me what I wanted.

**

* * *

Billy's POV**

I knew that she would come. I was expecting her. From the day I had heard that she would be coming, first from Carolyn, then from Charlie, I knew that I would be faced with this decision. Would telling her be considered breaking the treaty? Would I have a _choice_? She was family in _all_ but blood, and much more besides…

I sat in my wheelchair contemplating the possible consequences of both choices as Jacob wheeled me along the road leading to our house. She would find out about if eventually, that much I knew. My choice was to tell her now or wait until she finds out the next time one of the Cullens hunted – I had no doubts that she would be able to find out on her own.

It was probably safer to tell her know. Safer for the Cullens. I had no wish to be guilty for the death of any of the Cullens because she found out who they were without knowing the background behind them.

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

I knew that I would be able to get the information out of then, and they knew that I could. Or at least Billy knew I could.

I smiled. I would have no problem getting the information I needed out of them.

We had arrived at Billys house now. As we walked into the living room, Billy sent Jacob on some fools errand again, this time to Charlie's house to deliver some random object or something.

Charlie wasn't home.

I settled myself onto the couch, Billy in his wheelchair in front of me.

I smiled warmly at him, hoping to calm him down a bit. I could see from his aura the internal turmoil. He was worried about telling me, but I had no doubt he would. After all, I could penetrate his mind and find out anyway, if he refused to tell me. However, I had not wish to do that, as it was both difficult and arduous.

He sat there in silence, scrutinizing me. I was in no hurry. I could wait all day if I had to.

"So," he suddenly began, startling me with his brusqueness. "The 'Evening Rose' returns."

Ouch. I hadn't thought that he would remember _that_ particular little incident. "Evening Rose", my "true" name, had been my alias for quite a while.

"Not only that, I caught wind of an incident involving a 'Morning Star'. Was that you too?"

Double ouch. It was obvious that he didn't even need to ask. There was no way he wouldn't know. After all, if he "caught wind" of it, then he knew the circumstances surrounding it.

He inspected me one last time, then launched into his tale.

I sat there, mesmerized by the story he wove, starting first with the Quileute legends, then moving onto the treaty between the Cold Ones.

So there it was. Edward was a vampire. A completely different kind than the ones I've encountered before, which completely explains why I couldn't tell from his aura. What Billy didn't know was that Edward could read minds. I had yet to meet the rest of them, but I had a feeling that Edward was not the only gifted one.

Finally, things were getting interesting, something that I had previously thought impossible for a small town like Forks. I couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.

**

* * *

Billy's POV**

I watched her drive away in Bella's truck. Maybe telling her had been a bad idea, maybe not. Only time would tell.

Hopefully, she would make good use of this information. Hopefully, she would keep a short reign on this infamous "Morning Star." Hopefully, everything would turn out fine. There was nothing I could do now except pray my very hardest.

**

* * *

Genevieve's POV**

I sat, ruminating over this morning's events. As I started up the car and drove away from the reservation, I planned where to go next. After all, there was still hours before Bella came home from school.

**

* * *

A/N – Rewriting story, like I said. I'll update new material soon…my excuse really doesn't cut it. (Yeah, we all know school etc. doesn't **_**quite**_** work. Oh wells. That's my excuse. ^.^)**

**Anyway, added some more stuff to it. "Oooh, foreshadowing!" Yeah I know, I'm cruel. Plus, I cut it off halfway through the day, so there's soooo much Genevieve could be doing right now.**

**BTW, next chap is the next day, so there's no way of knowing exactly what happens when she leave's Billy's…yet**

**^.^ You know you hate me for putting you in suspense, though you might not really feel like you're in suspense. Oh wells. I'll deal with it.**

**Anyway, please R&R.**


	8. School Part One

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**A/N – Maybe I didn't make it very clear before, but "today" – in the story - is Friday. I had it all planned out**** and perfectly timed****. See, Edward saves Bella on her shopping trip with Jessica and Angela on Tuesday (I checked it a million times to make sure). That same day, she came back and found out Genevieve was coming. The next day, Wednesday****,**** Genevieve arrives in Forks. Thursday****,****Genevieve**** visits the rez ****(&**** Jacob and Billy's visit to Bella and Charlie****)****. "Today," Friday, she goes to school for the first time.**** I was very pleased that it all worked out this way, as "tomorrow" is the day with the infamous meadow scene (which was screwed up royally in the movie, but I digress).**

**Ch 8

* * *

**

**Genevieve's POV**

I thrust out a hand to whack the alarm clock ringing on the nightstand next to my bed. As usual, morning had come way too quickly. It seems like it has only been a minute since I showered and went to sleep in the extra bed squeezed in Bella's room.

I sat up in bed, groaning. Bella had already gotten up and was probably already eating breakfast by now. I definitely was _not_ a morning person.

I got up and quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Nova stretched, then hopped off my bed and stuck close to my heels as I made my way downstairs. I had a feeling that it would take me a while to convince her not to go to school with me.

As I strolled down the stairs, I quickly twisted my hair into a long braid that hung down my back. I had no need to go for decorative today to wow anyone, so I left off the feathers and the leather strands I had on when I came to Forks.

Sure enough, Bella was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. As I walked in, she quickly looked up. What, did she think I was going to murder her on the spot? Why were they all treating me like some crazy mass-murderer?

Hmmm. Maybe she knows about Edward, and knew – or at least suspected – that I knew. Well, she probably did. After all, people's most often mistake was underestimating my cousin because of her klutziness and her serious self-doubt issues.

Oh well. Since she already knew, it didn't matter anymore. The gig was up.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I looked up quickly from my cereal bowl as Genevieve came downstairs. Of course she knew. She had to. After all, she had been suspicious when she first saw Edward. Plus, she _had_ spent the entirety of yesterday at the Quileute Reservation.

Billy and Jacob's visit last night worried me. After all, Genevieve had come back with them, which was a dead give-away that she had spent the day at their place. She probably knew all now.

She didn't know, but I knew that her powers extended beyond simple projecting. I knew she could sense and see auras. I knew she could control the elements. I knew she could talk to animals. After all, her mother had told me.

I was not surprised though. It seemed as if it were somehow right. After all, Genevieve was the most extraordinary person I had ever met in my life. Well, before I met Edward, that is.

So I had no doubt in my mind that she knew about Edward. I also knew that she would not go blabbing. She wasn't the type to. Besides, whom would she tell?

What I _was_ worried about was her believing that Edward was dangerous. After all, her past experiences with vampires were not exactly favorable. Also, what Genevieve deemed dangerous had a strange tendency of … "disappearing".

Oh dear. I hope everything will be all right in school today.

* * *

**Genevieve's POV**

I sat in the kitchen long after Bella had left with Edward, dithering. Finally, I exited and locked up the house. I stood there for a while staring at Bella's truck with apprehension. I seriously needed to get myself a car here.

I drove to school in Bella's truck. It was horrible. The thing was like a freaking tank. At least it wasn't raining.

The school was…a disappointment. However, I was not unprepared for the sight of it.

It was unremarkable, nothing like the schools in California. But then again, that was what was to be expected.

I found the office with ease. As I exited the car, I felt the stares of the other students in the parking lot. That's strange. I looked enough like Bella that I shouldn't attract so much attention from people who probably weren't paying complete attention.

I looked down, then suppressed a silent groan. I had on an amber sequined shirt that would have been considered underdressed back in California, but stuck out like a tree in a desert in Forks. In my haste to get ready, I hadn't watched what I was wearing. Great.

I ignored all of the stares and proceeded to enter the office building.

Inside the brightly lit office was a small waiting are with padded folding chairs, created by walling off the front part of the room with a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front, like those of elementary schools back in California. The walls held the usual array of notices and awards as well as a clock that ticked way too loudly. The place was festooned with potted plants, as if this place needed _more_ plants.

Behind the counter was three desks, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. Somehow, she had failed to notice my entry. I shifted my messenger bag that I used in place of a backpack to my other shoulder, then cleared my throat loudly. The woman gave a start, nearly falling out of her chair, then gathered herself and looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked in what – I guess – was supposed to be a polite tone, but she couldn't help staring at me. Like I said, I looked enough like my cousin to be able to pass of as her until you really looked.

"Um, I'm Genevieve Swan? Bella's cousin?" I reminded her. I'm sure she already knew about me. I'm pretty sure that plenty of rumors about me have already spread. After all, this was a small town.

"Of course," she said, slightly flustered. She started dig frantically through the precariously stacked piles of documents on her desk. She finally found the documents she was looking for and dug then out.

"I have you schedule right here, as well as a map of the school." She brought out several sheet to the counter to show me.

She then took the time to go through my classes with me, as well as highlighting the best route to each on the map. She added in a slip that I was to have each teacher sign, then bring back at the end of the day.

I had already tuned her out by the time she got to my second period class. I sighed inwardly, then reminisced about how it would have happened back in my home town. Of course, there would have been a lot more people in the office. There would have been at least 2 secretaries, and they wouldn't have taken so much time. They would have pulled my sheaf of documents out of a sorter, handed it to me, then gone on to the next person.

As soon as she was finished, I thanked her, then immediately exited the place. The whole thing took about ten minutes, and I haven't even learned her name.

At least it had stopped raining. I looked down at the first paper on the stack in my hands, and winced. Apparently, they only had seven periods in Forks, one of which was lunch. Which, of course, meant that there were no electives.

All my classes were junior classes, even though I should have been a freshman. My mother had tutored me herself, though I'm not quite sure as to why she felt the need to extend my intellect by two grade levels.

But anyway, first I had Trig with Varner. Apparently, he was also Bella's Trig teacher. Forks seemed to have an average of 2 teachers per subject. In my opinion, _seriously_ understaffed. My school back in California had at least 10 times as many teachers. But then again, my school's senior class alone had twice as many students as Forks had altogether.

I took a good look at the map, memorizing every twist and turn of the school, but I didn't really need to bother. This high school was no bigger than any of the elementary schools at home.

I started off in the direction of Mr. Varner's classroom, preparing myself for an hour of tedium. Math had never been my favorite subject. Usually, teachers "taught" by giving examples, then assigned you about 30-50 some problems on a normal. From there, either you got it, or you didn't. If you _did_ get it, you'd be bored to death trying to finish all of the problems, or you didn't get it, and it kept harassing you, making you feel like a failure. Math was not a very likable subject.

As I rounded the corner and faced the door to the classroom, I was suddenly blinded by a flash of vividly bright colors. I reeled back, stunned for a moment as I mentally processed the colors. I suddenly realized that, to my luck, Edward was in my morning class.

This was going to be great.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sighed, then shifted in my seat again. I hated the time I spent here, hated it because I was away from Bella. Hated it for being such a waste of time. After all, there was nothing that any of the teachers here could teach me.

I prepared my mind for an hour of tedium, when suddenly, one mind-voice, louder than the others interrupted. However, it was actually more of impressions, feelings, than actual words: first, slight pain, then shock, then – oddly enough – triumph.

It was then that I noticed it. Her scent. I would recognize it anywhere, in part because it was so similar to Bella's. It was none other, than Genevieve Swan.

I twisted around, too fast, but at that moment, I did not care. What the hell was she doing in a junior class? She's two years younger than Bella! She should be in freshman year.

I took a deep, steadying breath. If I was to survive this hour – especially under her scrutiny – I would have to be calm.

I focused on trying to hear her thoughts, but I still couldn't get anything other than impressions. Vaguely, I heard her introduce herself to the class, adding something else, but I wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, I was aware that she was moving towards me. What the heck? Class was still in session!

_...next to Cullen should be good. After all, it's not like she needs any help in my class,_ Mr. Varner's voice said. _Sheesh. Can't believe it. Fourteen years old, and already taking college level math. Just like that Cullen..._

Traitor.

* * *

**Genevieve's POV**

Coincidentally – or not, normal people avoided the Cullens like the plague – he was sitting in the back, surrounded by empty seats. Of course, that was where the teacher directed me. From his doubtful expressions, he probably expected me to request a seating change almost as soon as I sat down.

But Mr. Varner seemed to have misunderstood also. Having already learned the junior Trigonometry curricula did not amount to college level math. I can't believe he announced that to the class. Not only did I have to get through introductions, I also had to sort out the misunderstanding. In front of the whole class.

No one ever accused me of liking attention.

But anyway, back to the matter at hand. I had decided not to put up my mind shield. I was about 99% sure that I would not need to communicate with Edward, but, with that 1% of doubt, I could not allow myself to completely cut off communications.

I made sure that all my thoughts occurred on the second level of thought. After all, thoughts occur in layers. Thought not only has horizontal expansion, but vertical expansion as well. However, humans can only think on 2-3 thought levels simultaneously maximum. That's why it's so hard for the human mind to distract itself from something it doesn't wish to experience, even if it thinks of something else.

Most people are unable to control which thought level they think on, but, of course, my mother made me go through extreme training in this regard.

Even this was not enough to be able to block him out completely. He would still be able to get impressions, mostly feelings and sensations, based on my thoughts.

I was cataloging my information. After all, Edward and his family are a totally new brand of vampires that I have never encountered before.

But there was nothing much I could do during class.

I settled in, and waited for class to end.

* * *

**A/N - and thus concludes yet another installment of this fanfic. sorry it took so long, for whatever Twilight fans are still left out there after that horrific movie. i admit, it killed twilight for me, but i am still persisting. hope u like this chapter.**


	9. SCHEDULES

******Hey peeps! So sorry I haven't been updating, but I've gotten _really_ busy. Also, I have to admit that I am completely over Twilight (courtesy of the movies. I have to say, it was the worst book-based movie since _Eragon_. And that's putting it mildly . Anyway, back to the subject at hand.) Despite that, I am determined to finish all of my fanfics (eventually...one day....) but count on it. The info below is what I have decided as the schedules of the respective person. I have deduced that since Forks High is such a small school, there's probably only one, maybe two, teacher(s) per subject. On the assumption that they each have the same teachers for the subjects, just in different orders, the events I have planned are made possible.  
****

* * *

Bella**

English

Government

Trigonometry

Spanish

_Lunch_

Biology

Gym

* * *

**Edward**

Trigonometry

Gym

English

Government

_Lunch_

Biology

Spanish

* * *

**Genevieve**

Trigonometry

English

Government

Gym

_Lunch_

Biology

Spanish


	10. Ch 9: School Part Two

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or anything about it...**

**Ch 9

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I chewed my lip absently, considering what Edward had just told me. He was planning on leaving after lunch.

I was sorely tempted to ditch the rest of the day, at the very least Gym, but a warning instinct stopped me.

I knew that if I disappeared now, Mike and others would assume I was with Edward. And Edward was worried about the time we'd spent together publicly… if things went wrong. I refused to dwell on the last thought, concentrating instead on making things safer for him.

I glanced over at the Cullen table, then froze.

Genevieve was sitting there, effortlessly filling the space that Edward had vacated to sit with me.

I saw Edward stir out of the corner of my eye, and turned back to him. He looked amused.

"Yes, so I see you've noticed your cousin's choice of seating," he said with a smile. "Though I'm not sure how much of it was her choice and how much was Alice's."

Ahh, yes. That would make sense. Alice probably saw something that made it necessary to reach out to Genevieve. Although Genevieve didn't look like she was being coerced into sitting there.

The Cullens were staring off in different directions. Except for Alice, who was in animated discussion with Genevieve, the animosity was palpable.

They didn't like me.

* * *

**Genevieve's POV**

They all ignored me, except for Alice. Which made sense. After all, I was an outsider. What business did I have knowing their secret? I was intruding upon the perfect little world they created and protected. I represented danger.

At least they put up with me, for which I have to thank Alice. I must admit that I was horribly curious about these new vampires, a totally new subspecies unlike any I've seen before. I've met vampires that don't sleep. I've met vampires that don't drink human blood. I've even met vampires that don't burn up in the sun. But vampires that _sparkle_? It was almost like a bad shoujo manga. I kept my opinions to myself, but it was apparent that they could tell.

I hadn't thought of Forks as primitive before, but to not know what _manga_ is? What kind of place is this?

Putting aside my sheer astonishment, Alice was going to be leaving early today. I think she said something about hunting, but it was all shrouded with secrecy. Something to do with tomorrow, but I couldn't get anything clear out of her.

But I bided my time. I would find out.

Alice got up lightly to leave. I idly watched her make her way over to Bella and Edward's table. Oh yes, I would find out.

* * *

I attended Bio, just to keep an eye on Bella. Something was up, something big, and I meant to find out.

I wasted my time, though. Bella was clearly not giving anything away, and all I spent my entire time trying to ward off Mike's attempts to invite me to some dance on Saturday. I was in no mood for a small town dance party. There were more pressing matter on hand, and I was determined to get exactly what I wanted.

I ended up ditching Spanish. I had a little field trip I had to take. A sort of research trip, if you will. Actually, it had been Alice's suggestion, but frankly, I was apprehensive of broaching the "Cullen stronghold" without my recently made ally. Of course, Alice had assured me that she had cleared it with Carlisle and Esme, so I should have no problem, but it was the idea of the thing. I knew next to nothing about them, and they had ample reason to see me as a threat.

But I had to do it. There was information I needed, information that could influence the future, for better or for worse. A storm was building – I could feel it – and I'd need every asset I could get.

**

* * *

A/N – I admit that, given the long hiatus, I've kind of lost the flow of my story. It'll seem kind of awkward for a while, but hopefully, it will get better. Also, it doesn't help that I kinda forgot where I was going with the whole "Morning Star" thing...I'll come up with something...XD Please R&R. XD**


End file.
